doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Talentsucher
Der Talentsucher ist ein ehemaliger Angestellter der SERVEYOUinc und reist umher, um Wesen und Objekte mit "Potenzial" für seine Firma zu finden. Er hat, aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit und Verbindung mit der Entität, die Fähigkeit, seine Gestalt zu ändern und Leute mit Hilfe der angeblichen Erfüllung ihrer Wünsche zu manipulieren, damit sie für seine Zwecke arbeiten. Dabei kann er die Persönlichkeit seiner Opfer komplett umkrempeln. Er entdeckte einst die Entität und wollte sie zu einer Forschungseinrichtung seiner Firma schleppen. Da er das Wesen mit Starkstrom betäuben wollte, sorgten die daraus resultierenden Schmerzen dafür, dass sich ARC, welcher das Bewusstseins- und Intelligenzzentrum des Wesen war, abspaltete. Um den Platz dieses Teils zu füllen, absorbiert die Entität den Talentsucher. Dieser liegt daraufhin die nächsten Jahrzehnte in einer Art von Koma und vergisst, bis auf den Namen seines Titels, alles von seinem früheren Leben. (Four Dimensions) Der Elfte Doctor nimmt die Präsenz des Talentsuchers ertmals auf der Erde des Jahres 2014 wahr, als er mit Alice Obiefune einen Kharitite in London jagt. Der Talentsucher erscheint ihm als Time Lord in einem einem Hauseingang, verschwindet jedoch gleich wieder (After Life). Durch die Ankunft der TARDIS auf Rokhandi wird die Entität beeinflusst und lässt den Talentsucher, welcher nun de facto ein Teil von ihr ist, jedoch noch eigenständig denken kann, frei. Der Talentsucher versucht mit diesem Moment an die TARDIS zu kommen und sie für seine Zwecke zu nutzen. (What He Wants ...) Zu diesem Zweck versucht er mehrmal Alice Obiefune zu beeinflussen, in dem er zum Beispiel als ihre kürzlich verstorbene Mutter erscheint und ihr so ihren Wunsch erfüllen will. Jedoch wird er vom Elften Doctor daran gehindert. (The Eternal Dogfight + The Infinite Astronaut) Als das nicht funktioniert, nutzt er den Plan des Doctors, welcher die Firma übernehmen und mit dem CEO reden möchte, um diesen in eine Falle zu locken. Geschickt kann er den Doctor mit der Erfüllung seiner Wünsche nach einer perfekten, ungefährlichen und friedvollen Welt und der Rückkehr der Time Lords ködern und so in den ruchlosen Chief Executive verwandeln. Zusammen mit diesem verfrachtet er die Entität in das Innere der TARDIS und scheint in gewissermaßen irgendwie an sein Ziel (falls er denn je eins hatte) angelangt zu sein. Jedoch kommen ihm Alice Obiefune, John Jones und ARC dazwischen, welche seinen Bann auf den Doctor brechen und ihn zurückverwandeln können. Daraufhin verbleibt der Talentsucher in den Inneren der TARDIS. Die TARDIS möchte sich schon kurz darauf von ihm befreien, schafft dies aber nicht, da er zu tief im Inneren ihrer Systeme steckt. Aus diesen Grund initiiert sie bereitwillig ein von ARC geschaffenes Paradox, welches sie in vier Teile zerspringen lässt und so den Talentsucher, unter Einsatz der restlichen TARDIS-Crew, aus ihr herausschleudert.(The Rise and Fall, The Other Doctor, Four Dimensions) Später dann, nachdem die TARDIS den Doctor aufgrund seiner Taten als Chief Executive verlassen hat, wählt sie den Talentsucher, welcher vorgibt die Mutter des Doctors, und somit eine Time Lady, zu sein, als neue Pilotin für sich. Jedoch wird der Talentsucher von John, welcher inzwischen mit der Entität und ARC zu einem mächtigen Chamäleon-Wesen verschmolzen ist, aufgehalten und gejagt. Als sich dann auch noch der Doctor mit Hilfe eines telepathischen Links bei der TARDIS entschuldigt und ihr klar macht, dass sie nicht ihre alte Familie (sprich ihre Schwester-TARDISe) braucht, sondern mit ihm und seinen Begleitern bereits eine neue geschaffen hat, erkennt der Talentsucher, dass er am Ende ist. Der Doctor bringt ihn zur Entität zurück, die ihn wieder absorbiert, nun aber einen gewissen Raum für seine Erfolgsfantasien lässt. Damit ist der Talentsucher ein für alle Mal unschädlich gemacht. (The Comfort of the Good) Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen (Comic) Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Namenlose Personen Kategorie:Unbekannte Spezies Kategorie:Gestaltwandler Kategorie:Pseudonyme